herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Linda McKay
Linda McKay is the secondary protagonist in the Hollow Man. She was the ex-girlfriend of Sebastian Caine and the love interest of Dr. Matthew Kensington. Hollow Man (flim) She was first seen at her house with her boyfriend, Matt in her bed until she got a called for her ex-boyfriend who's a scientist, Sebastian Crane on the computer in the morning. When Sebastian told her the news that he enable the serum to work on a gorilla and restore it to visibility, she and Matt are getting ready to work. The next day, she was seen again when she told Sebastian and their friend, Sarah Kennedy that they're ready to go. So, they bring their gorilla, Isabelle to be visibility again while the work almost kill Isabelle until it stop and Isabelle was back to normal. After that, she and her friends include Sebastian are celebrating for their hard work. During celebration, she saw Sebastian outside and they talk about their past which they used to be together until she broke up with him since he wasn't there for her. She was seen again when she, Matt and Sebastian went to see the General about their work. After the meeting, she and Matt was upset that Sebastian lied about reporting his success to the military who convincing his team to go right into human testing. The procedure is successfully performed on Sebastian, but three days later, the reversion fails. Sebastian is quarantined in the laboratory due to his condition and the researchers construct a latex mask for him to wear around the lab. Unable to cope with the isolation, he heads to his apartment to bring some things back to the lab. There, he spies on his neighbor (Rhona Mitra) and rapes her while fully invisible. After finding out that he left without permission, Linda went to his apartment and found his latex mask and gloves on his bed. Realizing that he was gone, she went back to the lab and told her friends that they'll find him until Sebastian came back and told the guys that he just left to get his stuff. But, Linda know that he's lying that he was "just getting some stuff" and warns him that if he leaves again, she and Matt will tell the committee about the experiment. Ignoring their threat, Sebastian assembles a device that runs a video loop of his heat signature in his quarters. He leaves the lab again and spies on Linda and Matt, becoming enraged when he sees them having sex. The team soon discover that they have been watching a recording and that Sebastian has been escaping without their knowledge. Linda and Matt go to Dr. Kramer's house and confess their experiments. After they leave, Kramer attempts to warn the military, but Sebastian, who followed Linda and Matt to the house, drowns him in his own swimming pool. The next day, Sebastian waits until all of the team is in the lab and then disables the phones and all of the elevator codes except for his own. He removes his clothing and latex mask and, invisible, begins to hunt them all down. Linda and the others hide in the lab while Matt and another technician take tranquilizer guns to hunt for Sebastian using thermal imaging goggles. While on top of a pipe, Sebastian throws the technician toward a steel bar which hits his carotid artery. Matt tries to shoot Sebastian, but is instead almost killed by Sebastian until Linda drags him to safety. One of the researchers heads to the freezer to get blood for a transfusion but is killed by Sebastian. He then attacks the others with a crowbar and locks Linda and Matt in the freezer, leaving them to freeze to death. Linda constructs an electromagnet using a defibrillator and uses it to open the freezer door. She then gathers parts to assemble a flamethrower. Sebastian goes to the lab and creates nitroglycerin and puts it in a centrifuge with a timer to destroy the facility. Just as he enters the elevator to leave, Linda appears and fires the flamethrower at him. Sebastian barely manages to escape the flames and the two fight. Just as she is about to lose, Matt appears and hits Sebastian with the crowbar. Sebastian recovers and approaches Matt and Linda from behind with the crowbar, but Matt deflects the blow, throwing Sebastian into a nearby circuit box, electrocuting him. Linda and Matt find the nitroglycerin about to explode, and decide to climb up the elevator shaft to escape. The two are almost out when an injured and partially visible Sebastian appears. He fights with Linda until he told to kiss him for old time sake. While kissing, she grabs the elevator cable and knocks the car loose, sending Sebastian falling to his death after saying go to hell. Then, Linda and Matt emerge from the burning laboratory and medics take them away in an ambulance. She and Matt was never seen again. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroines Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Lawful Good Category:Living Heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Mature Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Pure of heart Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes